Re:Himitsu
by humilityhehe
Summary: A rewrite of my original... Everyone has a secret they don't want others to find out. In Motoko's case? Her love for doujinshis


Chapter 1: Pervert?

"You pervert," shouted the resident samurai, sending her manager out of the room through the roof once again. It has been a few months since they came back from Mol-mol and everything has gone back to normal… including Keitaro's incredibly bad luck.

Keitaro has just got back from school and unluckily, the first thing he saw was the Hinata girls sprawled all over the living room all in their underwear. He immediately guessed that it might be one of Kitsune's pranks back firing. But before he could confirm it, he was immediately met by Motoko's wooden sword.

* * *

Luckily, the poor guy landed just below the staircase, meaning the kendo girl wasn't exactly that mad. It was always the distance he covered that indicated the amount of fury she had. But what could have happened while he was away?

"What was it now, Kitsune," Keitaro sighed, starting his climb up the stairs for a second time.

* * *

Motoko has just finished launching the poor manager and her face was completely red.

"What should I do? What should I do?" Motoko faced back and forth, looking at the mess around her. "If only Kitsune didn't see those then none of these would have happened."

* * *

Keitaro has just reached the entrance of the inn and he felt really stupid going through the front door a second time. And with the thought of the hole he made, he could already imagine how tight their budget would be that month.

But pushing the thought aside, he was quite surprise to see no one in the living room. One minute it was filled with half naked girls and it was empty the next.

"It seems like they woke up," he said. "But where could they all have gone now?"

He tried searching for them but it was fruitless. None of them were in the dining room eating and neither were they in their rooms. He wasn't even launched by either Motoko or Naru when he went in the baths. "Where are they really," he asked one last time.

* * *

"Good, they haven't waked up yet." The kendo girl smiled deviously while looking at the girls in front of her. She brought them one by one to her room and hid all their bothers in one of the hidden passages scattered through out the inn.

After making sure that the coast was clear, she finally came out of the hole behind one of the scrolls. It was also obvious that she was clearly hiding something between her arms, because she was definitely making an effort not to let anyone see what they were. She was even smiling wickedly while she walked out with whatever she was holding.

"Now to hide these before _he_ gets back," she chuckled and walked out of the room but to her dismay the person she least wanted to see was now standing in front of her.

* * *

Keitaro has already looked all over the inn but to his dismay no one was around. "Was it something I did," he asked himself. But on a second thought, it couldn't be him. He hasn't even done anything perverted or the likes. So why were they hiding from him?

Deciding to try again, he went back to the inn and started a second search through their rooms. But once again all of them were empty. But he did felt like there was someone inside Motoko's but taking another look there was definitely no one there. Turning his back from the room, he was about to walk away when he was stopped by the sound of doors opening and to his surprise it was one of the tenants.

* * *

"Oh Motoko," Keitaro greeted the person in front of him like nothing happened earlier. "have you seen the others? They seemed to have disappeared."

"Uhm," the girl nervously said. "Sorry, no, hehehe anyway, got to go."

"Wait!" Keitaro stopped the girl. "Are you okay? You seem to be in hurry, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine really." Motoko turned around. "Anyway… See yah later Urashima."

Keitaro watched as the girl scurried off, tucking the things in her hands away. But as she did so, she seemed to miss a step and fell down. Keitaro quickly came to her aid but Motoko quickly stood up and ran away.

"Really now, what's wrong with her?"

* * *

Motoko reached the bottom of the inn and walked towards the dumpsters. "Finally," Motoko said, taking a deep breath. Giving the items between her arms, she softly murmured, "now to just burn the evidence."

She took the items and gently placed them on top of one of the benches. They were books, mangas to be exact. But the disturbing thing about them was their titles. The one on top had the words "Love of the Magical Girls" printed on top of two girls wearing completely nothing except for knee length socks.

"Now to burn these before anyone comes," she continued murmuring, surveying the surrounding for anyone she might or might not know. Deciding the coast was clear, she took a single piece of match, set it on fire, and threw it into the bin which slowly built up into a small fire. She was about to throw the first book in when she hesitated.

"It would be such a waste to throw these away," she reasoned to herself. "But they're a dishonor to my family."

She continued debating over the topic until she made the worst possible choice. "Maaaaybe reading them one more time won't hurt," she whispered to herself and started to browse through the pages of the book she had in her hands. With each flip of the pages, panel-by-panel of pictures depicting things normal girls her age wouldn't even consider reading.

But her little fun won't last long because a familiar voice had just caught her by surprise.

* * *

"Motoko," Keitaro shouted at the girl. "What are you doing there?"

Motoko flinched when she heard her name. She didn't know what to do. There were still a lot of books left and none of them were in the trashcan. "Stay away Urashima," she shouted, trying her best to scare off her manager but to use. But with her growing embarrassment, her threats were starting to sound muffled only making the guy more worried.

"You don't sound too well," Keitaro said, walking over. "Is everything okay?"

"No, no, no no…" Motoko started panicking. "He's going to see them. He's the last person I want to find out about this hobby. What will he even think about me?"

"Moto-," Keitaro tried calling out but before he could finish, a wave made of ki passed by, missing him by a few inches. "-ko? What was that for," He shouted, tears coming out from his eyes.

"Stay away," Motoko repeated over and over again, louder with each repetition. "I said stay away!"

"Fine, fine," Keitaro gave up. "But what are hiding anyway?"

"It's none of your business," she shouted. "Just go back, they others might be back."

"But you're acting weird," Keitaro pointed out. "And why won't you talk about it?" He was genuinely worried about the girl. He then decided to take a step forward but it turned out to be a pretty bad idea since as soon as his foot landed on the ground, a fury of ki waves started coming at him. But to his surprise something hard landed on his head.

Seeing the object that hit the manager, Motoko started panicking. It was one of her doujinshis that has been caught in her furies of attack. Keitaro picked the object up from the ground and Motoko just wanted to scream by that time.

"Is- is this a doujin," Keitaro stuttered. He has begun browsing through the pages and with each page his face just got redder and redder.

"He's reading it," Motoko thought to herself. Tears were forming in her eyes as the person she continued calling pervert over the years was now reading something perverted and ironically it was hers. "What will he think of me now?"

"This is actually quite good," Keitaro said, closing the book. This was something Motoko didn't expect. "If you like manga this much, I won't stop you. But please do avoid reading the more x-rated ones."

Motoko could only stare at her manager in disbelief as he gave her back her book. "Well, we better go back. The others might be back. And don't worry. Liking these kinds of stuff isn't that bad. But seeing you don't want anyone to know, I'll keep this our little secret."

Motoko just couldn't believe what has just happened. Keitaro didn't simply ignore the fact he read an adult themed doujinshi she owned but he even told her he'd keep it a secret from the others. She knew there was nothing to be happy about. One of her biggest and darkest secrets has been exposed and to the one she least wanted to find out. But she just couldn't stop smiling as she walked back to the all girls dormitory.


End file.
